Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of power electronics, and more particularly, to wireless power transmission, and further more particularly, to a driving circuit and a wireless power transmitter including the same.
Background of the Disclosure
Wireless power transmission is also referred to as non-contact power transmission, which transfers electric energy by coupling between a power transmitter and a power receiver in a non-contact manner by electromagnetic induction or magnetic resonance. For the beneficial effect of convenience and availability, the wireless power transmission is widely used in electronic products such as mobile phones, MP3 players, digital cameras, portable computers, and low-power household appliances.
The wireless power transmission may be implemented under several different technical standards. A conventional wireless power transmission system typically supports only one technical standard, and can only be used in a specific product under the one technical standard. Thus, the conventional wireless power transmission has poor compatibility.